The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery by the inventor, David Glenn. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation of the patented variety Euphorbia characias ‘Tasmanian Tiger’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,715.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LAMB01’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Australia and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.